<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron-Man and the Child by dins_djarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370187">Iron-Man and the Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dins_djarin/pseuds/dins_djarin'>dins_djarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda - Freeform, Din Djarin - Freeform, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grogu - Freeform, Heat Stroke, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Star Wars References, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dins_djarin/pseuds/dins_djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter gets heat exhaustion, he goes to Tony's to recover. A first drabble about some fluff between our favorite Iron-dad and Spider-son. Set after Endgame, AU where Tony lives. Feedback always welcome :)</p><p>And of course, some references to the Mandalorian, because after watching both seasons, I couldn't help but write a little comparison between the MCU's Child and (Iron) Tin Can Man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron-Man and the Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really, Mr. Stark, it’s okay, I-I don’t have to be here, I can just go home-”</p><p>Tony’s face whipped around to look at Peter, eyes menacingly wide and lips pursed. “I’m sorry, who’s great idea was it to overexert themselves Spiderman-ing while in the middle of a massive heatwave in the dead of summer?”</p><p>Peter’s mouth opened before Tony cut him off. “Ah-ah, this is where you zip it, alright? The adult is talking. I tell you all the time to listen to know your limits of what you can and can’t do. When FRIDAY alerted me you were unresponsive behind a dumpster because of heat exhaustion in some alley in Queens, you realize I nearly shit myself, right? Thank god I synced FRIDAY and Karen’s networks otherwise-” Tony stopped himself mid-thought when he looked back at Peter who was miserably laying on the couch, cold compress resting on his forehead. “Look kid, I don’t mean to nag you, but after everything that’s happened here…” His voice trailed off, remembering Peter being dusted, the guilt of living with his death for years, nearly dying himself before Carol took the gauntlet and snapped Thanos and his legion from existence. “Try to understand where I’m coming from and why I react the way I do.”</p><p> “I know” Peter whispered, barely audible.</p><p>Tony curtly nodded. “Well, I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding, Mr. Parker”. The room was still stiff, and Tony sighed. Slumping his shoulders, he walked over to the couch where Peter was laying. He sat down beside Peter’s reclining form, and before hesitating, rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re not a burden because you’re staying with me while you recover, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not upset with you. May has been busy working days and nights at the hospital, so even if you were back in Queens, you’d be alone for most of it anyway. I’d feel better if you were here at the Compound anyway where someone can at least look out for you.” Tony smirked, “Besides, if left untreated that heat exhaustion can turn into heatstroke and I would hate to have your unusually attractive aunt to out to murder me.”<br/>
Peter chuckled before groaning and clutching his head.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, looking into Peter’s eyes with concern.</p><p>“Terrible,” Peter admitted, readjusting his ice pack. “I was so focused on catching the robbers who were getting away that I didn’t notice until I was so dizzy that I had to stop and catch my breath. And, well, I must have passed out because then I woke up and I was here.”</p><p>“You always been this sharp or are you studying to be Sherlock’s protégé or something?” Tony asked sarcastically. “Yeah kid, heavy physical exertion in nearly 100-degree weather in a Spandex suit will do that to you. FRIDAY, how’s his heartrate and temp now?”</p><p>“Mr. Parker’s heartrate is still elevated and he’s maintaining a low-grade fever. He will likely be almost completely recovered by tomorrow morning due to his healing factor, but it is highly recommended he stay out of the sun and avoid any physical activity for the next couple days.” </p><p>“Hear that, kid? You’re not moving from that couch.” </p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, “FRIDAY said I just can’t go outside or overwork myself. Can’t I at least join you in the lab later on and work on some suit upgrades?”<br/>
Tony touched a hand up to Peter’s forehead, which was still clammy, pale, and covered in sweat. “Once you stop looking like death? Maybe. For now, your butt ain’t moving for the rest of the night at least.”</p><p>“Can I at least go shower? I feel gross and sweaty. I’ve already laid down a while now, and besides, it’ll help me cool off!”</p><p>Tony eyed Peter before reluctantly agreeing. “Drink this whole thing first,” he said, handing Peter a glass of water. “You need to stay hydrated.”</p><p>Shortly after, Tony helped Peter to the shower. “Let me know if you need anything,” Tony said, and left.</p><p>Peter was still feeling dizzy from the heat exhaustion, but there was no way he was about to let Mr. Stark know that. He desperately wanted to shower and was not about to let Mr. Stark’s worry prevent that. He had begun showering, but the nausea kept increasing. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on staying upright when his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. “Shit,” he muttered. His head was throbbing, and he felt like he was going to vomit. Peter reached out to grab a towel, and had just pulled himself over to the toilet when he began vomiting. Exhausted, he passed out on the floor.</p><p>Tony had been contemplating what to make Peter for dinner. He had finally resigned on the idea of cooking anything and had decided to have some soup delivered when FRIDAY had alerted him. “Boss, it seems Mr. Parker is unconscious in the bathroom.” Tony was already starting toward the bathroom, “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered quickly under his breath, “what happened, FRI?”</p><p>“It seems Peter has collapsed in the shower as an effect of the heat exhaustion.” Tony’s anxiety skyrocketed, but he told himself he had to keep it together until he at least reached the bathroom. “Pete?” He called out, “You alright?” He paused to listen. “If you don’t respond, I’m coming in.” At the lack of response, Tony flung the door open in a panic to find Peter passed out on the bathroom tile in a towel, shower still running, “FRI?” Tony called out. “Peter is stable, and seems to be resting now. I recommend he rest the of the evening if he is to recover as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Tony helped Peter out of the bathroom, changing him into spare pajamas before reclining him on Peter’s bed in the adjoining room.</p><p>Peter stirred a half hour later to find Mr. Stark reclining on the bed with him, mindlessly watching the TV in his room. He groaned, looking down to find an IV attached to his hand. “I took the liberty of attaching your fatigued ass to an IV, because as much fun as that last fiasco was, I could do without any more spiderlings nearly dying on me.” He looked over and Peter and gestured to the table next to him, “When you feel up to it, Happy will bring up soup later.” </p><p>Peter nodded, “Thank you.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it, kid.” Tony continued staring at the TV. “Want to watch anything? I figured if you’re stuck in this bed all evening, I might as well keep you company. If you want to watch Star Wars we can,  I know how much you like that. I swear though, I don’t know how many more times I can watch Empire Strikes Back with you, kid, I-”</p><p>“Actually, could we watch the Mandalorian? I’ve been wanting to catch up on it.” Tony looked at Peter quizzically. He resigned himself to his usual aloof expression, “I don’t get all the hype about Baby Yoda, but sure, kid.”</p><p>Peter scoffed at Tony, “He’s called Grogu, Mr. Stark, not Baby Yoda.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, if that’s what helps you sleep at night.” Tony waved him off.</p><p>Hours later Peter had dozed off, while Tony intently continued watching the show. Tony was surprised at the protective feeling raising in his chest while watching the Child. “That’s weird why I-” Tony’s thought halted midway as he looked over at Peter’s sleeping form, who was tucked underneath the sheets with only his curls poking out of the top. Tony looked back then to the Child sleeping in his floating bassinet on the screen. “Jeez, kid, why you gotta make me soft like that,” Tony thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a hand. Intentionally ignoring the thought, he turned back to the screen. Inwardly amused, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he too dozed off. </p><p>Happy arrived later to drop off the soup for Peter that Tony had requested. He knocked on Peter’s door, and when there was no response, he quietly pushed the door open. The Mandalorian was still playing on the screen. He grinned, looking at Mando carrying Baby Yoda on the TV, then at Tony, who had been loosely holding Peter under an arm before they both fell asleep. “My ass you’re indifferent about the kid.” He chuckled as he set the soup down on the table. “It’s a good show though” Happy thought to himself- glancing back at the TV one last time- and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Since this is my first fic, I'd love to hear any feedback or if you guys would like to read more! Tony was just too fun to write, and I hope you were just as amused as I was writing both Happy and the Mandalorian in. Peter's such a Stars Wars nerd there's no way he hasn't seen it so I just had to include it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>